


Restraining Order

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [77]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Restraining Order

“Not tonight. Both boys are in bed. You…you can come here?” You asked. “Please?”

When he heard you say please, he automatically nodded. “Yeah, I just have a thing or two to finish with Bruce and I’ll go by.”

You relaxed just a bit at that. “Stop and get something, and we can sit out back for a bit?” You suggested. While you told him you believed him, you likely had to talk a bit to start moving past this.

“Yeah, of course.” He nodded. “I’ll text you when I’m almost there.”

“Sounds good.” you gave him a soft smile. “I love you, Tony.” You felt the need to tell him that, almost fearful he would still be upset with you.

“That means a lot to me, sweetheart. I love you too.” He winked.

Grinning, you waved and hung up. Sighing, you leaned your head back. After a moment, you texted JARVIS, a lovely update Tony had done recently.

_JARVIS, I would like Pepper’s cell phone number, please._

Instantly the system replied with what you needed, making you smile appreciatively. There was no way that you could not give her a piece of your mind after this.

You took the opportunity that you were alone and pressed into your phone. Holding the phone to your ear, you wondered if she would even pick up. Right when you were about to hang up after a good amount of rings, she answered. “Hello?”

“It’s Y/N.” you hissed.

“What can I do for you?” She asked, as if nothing had happened.

You scoffed. “I’m filing a restraining order first thing in the morning. You ever come near MY fiance again, and you’ll be living life behind bars. You’re lucky that’s all I’m doing.”

She chuckled. “So you’re blaming me? That’s a bit sad I’m sorry to say. Check the records. He called me to his office first. JARVIS kept telling him that you were waiting with the boys, but he didn’t want to leave.”

“See, here’s the thing, _Pepper_, I trust Tony. I don’t trust you. At all. You’ve been warned.” You told her. Without letting her reply, you ended the call. You smiled to yourself as you took a deep breath, liking how good that felt. You stood up for yourself, and you would tell Tony about it when he got there. You hoped he was proud of you.

With a small smile, you went to tell Steve that Tony would be by later. Knocking in his door, you were taken aback when he answered, shirtless. You fought with yourself not to stare and blushed.

“Ben spit up just right before bed…” He explained.

“He feeling better?” You asked, knowing sometimes spitting up bothered him.

Steve nodded, opening the door further in case you wanted to step in. “I think it was an accidental hiccup.” He chuckled, leaning against the nearby wall.

You chuckled lightly. “That’s good, then.” You smiled. “I just told off Pepper.”

He looked surprised, then smiled. “That’s awesome. Was she rude?”

“Of course she was. I wound up hanging up on her, actually.” You admitted.

He crossed his arms as he chuckled. “Good.” He looked proud.

“But, I wanted to let you know Tony will be here later.” You bit your lip.

He kept his face neutral and nodded. “I’ll shower now then and be outta here whenever he drops by.”

“You can stay for Ben. It’s likely just going to be us sitting out back and talking about this.” You shrugged.

“Sure.” He nodded. “No problem.” He rubbed the back of his neck, oblivious to your quick stare down his chest.

You could tell that he felt weird now, and gave him a small smile. “I’ll leave you be, then. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you know if anything happens with Ben. But I’m sure he’s fine.” He smiled and pushed himself off the wall.

“Thanks.” You gave him a small wave and turned, making your way towards the living room, feeling like maybe things would be okay. That maybe coparenting with Steve would get easier. As you rested on the couch, you thought about how Steve was indeed a good dad, and knew that was what mattered most. Grabbing the remote, you found some movie you enjoyed and got comfortable.

When Tony finally stopped by, it was about an hour later. He held some of your favorite fast food, a worried smile etched on his face as he saw you. “I’ll get a sweater and we can sit outback.” You told him.

He nodded and went to set up outside, trying to calm his breathing. He left Bruce working through the science and equations, but it wasn’t looking good. And he had to tell you about this.

When you walked back out, you noticed how he was rubbing his hands on his jeans. “Am I that scary?” You half joked.

Tony shook his head and held out his hand for you. “No, sweetheart.” He assured you.

You took his hand as you sat down, holding it with both of your hands on your lap. “You look really worried.”

He nodded. “I am.” He sighed, looking over at you. “Bucky…couldn’t get to Thor.”

You stared at him. “What do you mean? He couldn’t find him?”

“I mean the bridge…is gone.“ Tony told you softly. “I was working with him and Bruce to figure out why, and if we can ‘fix’ it.”

Your heart began to race and tears filled your eyes. “N-No. He’ll be back in another week.” You insisted. “It’ll be fine!”

Tony pulled you close as you cried, your sobs breaking his heart. “I’m so sorry.” He rocked you. “We’re doing what we can to find out what happened.”

Steve had been moving to the kitchen to get some water and heard you. Furrowing his brows, he went towards where you were.

Tony looked up at the blonde, knowing you needed all the comfort you could get right now. He mouthed to Steve to sit by you. With that alone, he knew it was bad.

When you felt a large hand on your shoulder, you turned around to see Steve, eyes puffy. Without a word you leaned your forehead against his shoulder as another rack of sobs hit you. You thought you had felt heartbreak before, but this? “What happened?” his tone was firm as his eyes locked on Tony, his jaw tight.

“The bridge to Asgard is gone.” Tony’s voice was even broken.

The anger in his eyes faded, having been worried that Tony was the reason you crying. “What? How?” He rubbed your back as your sobs shook your body.

Tony shook his head. “We don’t know. Bruce is running tests but there’s not much we can find.” he explained. “I couldn’t keep this from her.” Tony added.

Steve nodded in understanding, both men spending at least an hour rubbing at you to try and calm you down. Surprising enough, you cried yourself to sleep in Steve’s shoulder. “Want me to take her upstairs?” Tony hoped to get to hold you a bit.

“Sure.” Steve bit his lip, watching as Tony lifted you. He remembered when that would have been his job and sighed.

Tony made eye contact with him for a moment. “Just be there for her.” He told him.

Steve was surprised, but nodded. “Of course.”

Tony nodded in return and took you upstairs, immediately hugging you to him once he got in bed. You instantly clung to him. While you were asleep, he could tell it wouldn’t be a restful night. And, for once, he was thankful to have Steve in the house for the boys.

He prepared himself for when you woke up, not knowing what he could even say right now to make you feel better. There was nothing to say that could even dent the pain you were feeling at the fact that you didn’t know if Thor could ever come back.

As his mind drifted to Heimdall and his heart broke further. He muttered under his breath as he felt his heart break over again for the small boy. If Thor never came back, what would that do to him? He stayed awake all night with those thoughts. By the time that you shifted, it was clear that he hadn’t slept. His eyes were red, and the exhaustion was written all over his face.

You nuzzled in his neck for a moment before waking fully. “Morning.” You whispered.

“Morning, sweetheart.” He said softly.

You kissed his skin gently before sitting up, running a hand through his hair. “I know you didn’t sleep.” You sounded sad. “I’m sorry, Tony.” You told him, feeling you were partially to blame.

“Don’t be sorry, babe. I’m just trying to find the best solution for you.” He kissed your jaw gently.

“I know you were upset about me mentioning Steve when I called.” You sighed.

He shrugged. “I’m not even worried about that anymore. If he’s a good support system I won’t be mad at you for leaning on him.” He told you honestly, obviously surprising himself.

Without saying anything, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his, pouring your love into it.

He cupped your face instantly, returning the passion as much as he could. “I got you.” He said softly.

“Please don’t ever leave us.” You breathed, knowing missions could come up, and the idea of losing him after Thor terrified you.

“Never.” He held you close to him. “We’re going to get married, have a bigger family, and I’m not going to let anything stop that.”

Hugging him tight, you buried your face in his neck and relished in the feeling of him holding you. “I love you, Tony. I can’t believe I let myself believe for a second you’d kiss her.”

“I understand completely, okay?” He assured you, rubbing your lower back. “I’m a jealous guy, I’ve known the feeling.”

You nodded, kissing his skin before sitting up. “Shower?”

He nodded, following you as you led him. He squeezed your hand gently, watching you.

* * *

Steve was down stairs with the boys when you came down. Ben was in his arms, and Heimdall was playing with some cars. He gave you a small smile, then glanced back down at Ben.

“Mama!” Heimdall smiled.

You smiled, holding back any sign of the ache that you felt in your chest. “Hi, baby. Having fun with Steve?” You crouched down.

However, when he spotted Tony, he got up and ran to him. “PAPA HOME!”

Tony made an ‘oomph’ sound as Heimdall crashed into his legs. “Hey, kid.” He chuckled. “Miss me?” He asked, lifting him up.

Heimdall nodded eagerly, squeezing him. You rubbed Heimdall’s back before turning to Steve. “How’s the littlest man?” You asked.

“He’s good. Getting more active.” He smiled as Ben cooed loudly.

That made you smile. “I’m glad.” You told him. “You have any idea when he’ll need to nurse?”

“Probably soon.” He nodded. “Unless we have bottles?”

You gave him a sad smile and shook your head. “I didn’t pump at all yesterday. But I’ll make sure to today so you can get more time with him.”

“That’s okay. I understand.” He nodded. “He deserves some time with you too.”

“How about he spend the day with us today, while I pump. Then you can take him for the day tomorrow?” You were trying. You felt the need to let him have more time with Ben at the moment.

“That sounds great.” He gave you a warm smile.

“So, how about we do the museum?” Tony suggest.

You blushed as you looked at him. “I, uh, may have went off on Pepper last night. Told her I was getting a restraining order.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at that. “A restraining order?” He grinned.

“Yeah…she acted innocent. Like I’m an idiot for believing you. I told her off and wound up hanging up on her.” You admitted.

Tony smirked proudly. “I should have you do all my battles.” He pecked your cheek. “But first, I’ll make us all breakfast.”

You smiled lovingly at him. “Ask Heimdall to help you, he’s liking the kitchen.”

“Me help my papa!” He said happily.

Tony grinned proudly, squeezing him. “Sounds great, kid.” as they made their way out, you went to clean up where Heimdall had been playing, any hint at happiness falling.

Steve watched you with concern, trying to think of anything to make you feel better. There was no way that he could even begin to understand what you were feeling. “Wanna hold him?” He offered.

Smiling, you nodded. “Yeah, it might help.” You sat besides him and gently took your son, smiling as he looked at you with bright blue eyes. He chewed on his small hand and kicked his feet happily.

Steve watched you with him and smiled. “He gets excited to see you.”

You smiled at him for a second before looking back to Ben. “I’m glad because I get excited to see him.” You tickled his small stomach.

He let out a small giggle and kicked his feet again, looking between you and Steve, then around the room. “He’s going to be observant.” Steve noted.

You nodded, giggling as he made a noise. “You agree with daddy?”

Steve’s heart swelled as you called him daddy. “I still can’t get over the fact I’m a dad.”

You smiled at him. “Well you’re a great one.” You said honestly. “This one loves you.” You kissed Ben’s nose. He started to fuss and you chuckled lightly. “Food time.” You smiled.

Steve blushed and looked away as you began to get ready to nurse. Usually you’d wait until he was gone or go to another room, but he was glad you were comfortable now. “Want me to have Tony bring breakfast in here?”

You hummed and then nodded. “Sure, it’ll probably be easier anyway.”

He got up a moment later. “I’ll be right back.”

You watched him as he walked away, biting the inside your cheek.


End file.
